The Spanish Armada
by hetaliareborn
Summary: This story is basically the relationship that develops between England and America during the Anglo-Spanish wars. It's not really a pairing in my opinion but it starts to become one in part 2. Spain is the main antagonist and may have a little OC-ness in his personality because of it. It's also not some boring history lesson but it's rated mature for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A loud boom echoed in the air as cannons flew across the dark sky. The young captain watched with a smirk on his face as the merchant ships fell to pieces. His subordinates had finally managed to lower their opponent's defenses and the young captain took this opportunity to board. Three men charged at him but the young captain's skill was far superior. He drew his sword and managed to block all three of their attacks. That's when the young captain's friend Drake appeared beside him and pushed two off. That left the captain to face the strongest in the crew.

"You damn pirate! Prepare to die!"

The man grabbed his sword and ran straight toward the blonde man.

"You Spaniards are nothing but a bunch of nanny wankers."

The pirate captain charged and blocked the attack as he kicked the older man down.

"_Dario estas bien_?"

"_Si…. __Malditos piratas_!"

Dario stood up and held a defensive pose as the remaining merchant crew members huddled beside him. The young pirate captain surrounded them with his crew and said, "Alright then. How about we stop this little charade and have you hand over all your gold."

"Never!"

Dario charged once more at the young pirate captain. Unfortunately for the pirate, he didn't manage to dodge in time and the sword slashed his arm.

"Captain England!"

Some of the pirates ran to aid him but he pushed them aside.

"No, we shall settle this like men and duel to the end."

England drew his sword again and that's when a circle of pirates and merchants formed around Dario and Captain England.

"Are you ready to die bastard!"

"_Nunca_! The one to die will be you!"

This time Captain England was the first to charge and Dario dodged his attack. The pirates cheered for their captain while the merchants cowered in fear for the life of theirs. England jumped back as Dario swung his sword across and quickly side stepped which gave the captain an opening. He took his sword and slashed Dario's back. Dario fell to the ground as the pain spread throughout his body and the blood from his wound trickled down his skin and onto the wooden deck. The merchants ran to his side and shielded their captain with their bodies. The pirates on the other hand cheered for their Captain's victory while the Captain himself stared at the merchants.

He smirked and said to the Spanish captain, "It's time to hand over the gold and if you try to defy me I'll kill you."

One of the merchants looked with fear and said in a shaky voice, "_Por favor señor_, don't kill him. Take everything. Just take it all but let him live."

England felt a small ounce of guilt, just a small ounce, and said, "I'll let him live but I am taking all the gold and in the name of the Queen of England, I make this ship property of England."

The pirates loaded all the gold onto their ships and left the Spaniards to rot at sea. They threw a party celebrating another victory for their queen while England stood at the top of the deck waiting for their arrival in the English docks so that he could spend some time with his loved ones. He took out a letter and read it silently.

He smiled at it and thought, '_maybe I have been ignoring him for too long._'

He tucked it in his pocket and went to join his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't that Captain England was unattractive; he just wasn't interested in women yet. He spent most of his days out at sea and when he did come back it was only for a few days. The last relationship he had ended badly and he spent those days locked in his room crying over her while drinking scotch and revealing some secrets his crew would rather not know about. It was too painful relive something so horrible and he would rather not deal with it.

In addition, he also had a child to take care of. Mind you though he wasn't England's child; he was adopted. Portugal had found him and ever since then Sweden, Finland, and France have been fighting over him so England took it upon himself to raise the boy to be an ideal Englishman. However, England rarely spent time with the boy but every time he did, he'd discover a new type of maturity in the boy that England just couldn't comprehend. One of the bigger obstacles he faced with the boy was that damn France just wouldn't leave him alone. He would constantly see France "stalking" the poor child and corrupting him with his stupid ways. It was getting so out of hand and he was already having trouble with Spain so this put him in a difficult situation.

He sighed and stepped out of the boat. Everyone in England stood at the port cheering for their English victory against the Spanish merchants. The Captain always felt uncomfortable in situations that involved greeting people he's never seen. If he were to make the laws he would lock up any person that approached him as he landed and he would write a report to the Queen so he wouldn't have to deal with her. As he stepped out of the boat a small figure was caught in the corner of his eye.

A large smile spread on his face as he noticed a small blonde boy standing there waiting for him. He had blue eyes and blonde hair making his pink cheeks stand out. He smiled and ran toward England but the little boy was having trouble getting through the crowd. England saw him fall and he quickly jumped over the plank while everyone stared in awe at his reflexes. He ran to the boy who had tears in the corners of his eyes and picked him up.

"Engwand," the little boy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the captain, "I missed you!"

England pulled the little boy closely in his arms while smiling and saying softly, "I missed you too Alfred."

They walked together to the Queen's palace enjoying every minute together. Alfred talked about the advances going on in his country and the small amount of settlements that were being formed. He also talked about his voyage from his home country to England's. England became worried as he mentioned the various fights brewing between some of the countries over him and his land. He couldn't help but worry about one person in particular. _France_.

"Bloody wanker," mumbled England.

"Are you alright?" asked Alfred with a concerned look.

"Hahaha why wouldn't I be?" England replied in a nervous laugh.

He didn't want the boy to get worried about petty issues that were probably his imagination. He took out a piece of candy and gave it to him. This made all the worry disappear from his face as they arrived at the palace. Guards dressed in red surrounded the gates and as they approached they stepped to the side to let them through. The steps were brutal for England because he was tired and was carrying a child.

A man in white wearing a powdered wig appeared from the doors.

"I am her majesty's personal secretary and as of right now she cannot attend you."

England being in a bad mood asked, "Well why the bloody hell not?"

"She is currently attending to important matters that affect the wellness of this country."

_That stupid…. She's just drinking tea._

England refused to be treated as some commoner and made his way into the palace despite the protest of her majesty's secretary and the guards that got in his way. He stormed through the doors holding young Alfred who smiled as he watched England fight the monarchy. As he reached her chamber, a row of guards blocked his way.

The secretary appeared from behind England.

"We all know what kind of temper and attitude you have Sir….. Arthur and we have taken precaution. Please leave now and come back later."

The room became tense as England debated whether to leave or stay.

_To hell with it. _

He took a step forward and drew his swords. The guards quickly did the same and began lunging toward England.

England smirked, looked down at Alfred, and said, "Hold on tight. This may get a little rough."

Alfred smiled and nodded as he decided to hold onto England from behind. "Alright. Come at me ya wankers."

With his right hand, he blocked the two men who had attacked him in the front and with his left the one who tried to come at him from behind. From the corner of his eye he saw two other guards charging at him from opposite sides. He squatted down slowly to make it seem like he was being overwhelmed but as the guards raised their swords to strike, England jumped pushing the three guards blocking him and dodging the attacks. The boy laughed as he swung side to side while gripping for dear life.

England kicked the guard in his lower area while punching the other one on the opposite side. All five guards were defeated as they lay on the floor grueling in pain.

With a wicked grin England pushed the doors to her majesty's chamber where she sat on her throne smiling.

"You never seize to entertain me Arthur."

"And you never seize to ruin my bloody day! Now then, I'm here to report."

The secretary ran into the room and bowed graciously to her majesty. He then turned to England and exclaimed, "You barbarian, how dare you not bow in her majesty's presence and how dare you just come in here like you own the place."

The queen raised her hand and stopped the bickering, "It's quite alright. We are all familiar with the way Arthur acts."

"That's Sir Arthur… your majesty."

She ignored his comment and stared at him.

Alfred looked up at the queen with curiosity. She wore a flamboyant dress decorated in green and yellow lace with pearls dangling from her neck. The neck ruff around her neck formed the shape of a heart while her face was plastered with white powder. All in all, she scared him.

"And what is it you wish report," she asked pompously while drinking tea from her white cup that she placed on a small wooden table.

England cleared his throat, "My crew and I were able to board another Spanish merchant ship two days ago and we pillaged all their goods. We believe that the Spanish are preparing for war."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You can leave."

England turned around and began walking away until the queen said, "Is that your son?"

"No."

"Brother?"

"No?"

"Cousin?"

"Why in blazes do you care?"

The secretary looked like he could faint any moment.

"No reason in particular. But you know I have heard rumors of a new world being discovered by Portugal. Imagine all the benefits it could bring England."

She took a sip of tea and smiled while England brushed her comment of as he held a worried Alfred closely.

"What's most important to you Arthur?"

"England."

"What about family?"

"They're important as well."

"But England is more important right?"

"Well of course! My life revolves around this country and if it means going against family I'm as bloody hell sure I'll go against them."

He stormed out while the queen smiled and took another sip of tea. She looked at the young boy in England's arms who stared back at her in a frown.

"I wonder about that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What a waste of my bloody time!" England yelled out as he placed Alfred on the floor and held his hand. Alfred smiled at him and held his hand tightly. He started yawning as they both approached home; England's home. Alfred didn't live with him; he was only staying there for his safety. He lived in the new world where he was found. It was a world that had yet to be discovered by anyone which put him in a lot of danger.

England noticed that the boy was walking slowly so he picked him up and carried him to the room he was staying in. He gently placed him on the bed and watched him curl with the blankets. His hair glowed as the moon light from the window shined down and a small flush appeared on his cheeks. England became worried so he pressed his hand against Alfred's forehead and checked for a fever. His temperature was normal but just to be safe he would take him to the doctors. As he quietly walked out Alfred's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Don't leave Engwand," he exclaimed as tears began to poor down his cheeks.

England sighed, then smiled, and decided to stay with him in the room. They both fell asleep together with Alfred in England's arms. This was one of the rare moments where England would show his softer side.

_The next day_

England woke in the early morning to find a small ball curled in his arms. He tried to remember what happened and then it hit him.

_Take Alfred to the doctors_

He slowly got up without waking Alfred and got dressed. When he finished, he saw that the little boy was awake. He took the chance to get some of his clothes from the luggage by the door. The boy didn't really have many clothes except a bunch of white robes that every child gets until they're old enough to wear regular clothes. He grabbed one and changed him.

"You and I are going to the doctors today."

Alfred looked upset and asked, "Why?"

"To make sure you are ok."

Alfred was about to run when England caught him, picked him up, grabbed their things, and said, "Don't worry. I will be there with you."

They walked together to the doctors and it turned out that Alfred was ok and that the flush in his cheeks was normal.

With that settled, they walked together and explored the city. England explained every important building and every important area he felt was important for the boy to know. Alfred listened even though he really didn't care. He was just happy that he got to spend time with England.

The day went by perfectly as they both happily spent time with each other. It wasn't until they got to the tea shop that they had problems. As England entered the shop he spotted someone he had forgotten a long time ago.

"Arthur."

He sighed and tried his best to fake a smile.

"Hello Victoria."

Alfred looked at her then glared. He had seen a picture of her that England had but when she left him he watched him burn it in the fire place on his ship as he drank several shots of scotch. The boy felt anger towards the lady for hurting his…. Friend?

He watched them converse. It was obvious to him that she had feelings for England by the way she looked at him and the way her eyes focused completely on him. He glanced at blonde man whose emotions he could not decipher.

"How have you been Arthur?"

"Good and you?"

"Good as well."

She looked down at Alfred and stared at him in anger and shock.

"I-is he your son?"

America looked up hopefully at England.

_Say yes! Make her go away. It's supposed to be only you and me today!_

England swung his arms up, "No, I mean yes. Well he's adopted."

_How could you!_

She smiled with relief and began to say something when Alfred ran off. England's reaction was slow but quickly chased after him even though Victoria kept calling out to him.

Alfred ran until he stopped in front of a lake. He sat at the edge and cried his heart out. He felt the cold breeze blow across his body and send shivers down his spine. He was alone but he would be alright. He had been alone since the time of his existence so there was no reason for him to feel so sad and abandoned. A hand touched his shoulder and the poor boy jumped up from his spot. He looked up to see a familiar blonde face and smiled happily.

"Fwance!"

He ran to France and hugged him.

"Bonjour ma petite amérique! Why are you crying here all alone," France asked concerned as he cleaned the tears falling off of Alfred's face and picked him up. He was the only other person here that knew Alfred's true identity.

He hid his face in France's chest and hugged him tightly remembering Victoria and England. Another tear fell from his cheek.

France noticed and with a sympathetic look said, "Well don't worry you don't have to tell me but I bet it was that stupid England's fault!"

Alfred hugged him tightly.

"Well from now on you will stay with me until your ship leaves back to your home. I'll make it my job to make you happy."

He flipped his hair and smiled as he started walking off with the boy. Just then both of them saw the bushes move and moved away from them cautiously.

"Get away from him you French twit!"

England popped out gasping for air from running.

France held onto Alfred tightly as he glared at England and said angrily, "Never! Look at the poor boy. He's crying and running around by himself! What kind of idiot does that? I'm a hundred times more suited for Alfred so go away and leave him in my care!"

England snarled and tackled both of them to the floor. Alfred landed safely while France and England battled it out. It wasn't until five minutes later that they both agreed to let Alfred choose who he wanted to take care of him. England went first and looked at Alfred. The boy thought his facial expression was scary so he started crying.

England looked surprised as he watched the boy cower in fear.

"Are you serious England? Your face even scares me!"

"Shut up! Let's see you give a shot at it."

"Very well!"

France took a step forward smiling happily at the young boys crying.

"If you let me take care of you America I promise you the finest French cuisines we have to offer," he said sweetly as a random chef appeared behind him and displayed many types of food.

Alfred's eyes grew wide in amazement at the glazed meat and scented fruits placed together on a dish. His mouth grew watery but then looked at England. He wore a pained expression and his aura read gloomy. Alfred got worried so he ran to England.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just sad to be letting you go to France."

The boy climbed onto his lap and hugged him, "I pick you England."

England smiled softly at and held him closely. France upset with his defeat and rejection cried but then looked up to see the smiles on both of their faces.

_At least he's happy_.

"If you make him cry again England I'll personally come to beat you up again! I promise you that."

England looked up and smirked at France, "Shut up you French nancy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After all that excitement with France, Alfred fell asleep in his arms.

_He looks so small and fragile. _

They walked back together to the house. England had come to the conclusion that the reason Alfred had run out crying was because he was hungry so tomorrow he would take the boy on a picnic out sea on his ship. He smiled proudly at his idea and as he got inside, Alfred started waking up.

"Engwand… where are we?"

He patted the boy and said softly, "We are home."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting dark and it's time for you to sleep that's why."

Alfred hugged England again and slowly replied, "ok"

England put him to bed again but this time he didn't want to be alone so he slept soundly with the boy in his arms.

_The next day_

Alfred woke up first. He looked at England as he watched him sleep. The ends of his blonde hair outlined the frame of his face and eyebrows. It always fascinated him as to why the older man had such big eyebrows. Did they run in his family?

The boy stared for a while until big green eyes popped open and the older man fell off his bed.

"Are you alright Engwand?"

England rubbed his head and glared at Alfred who simply looked at him.

He sighed and took some clothes from his drawers. They were the miniature version of the clothes he usually wore when he walked around England.

"Youre going to wear this today."

He tossed the clothes at the boy who stared at them in wonder. He had seen England dress in these so many times that putting the clothes on was a breeze. England watched him from the door then left to put on his pirate uniform. He sent a note out that he would be heading out to sea for a while and would be back in the afternoon. When he finished he went to check on Alfred who was dressed in a simple blue vest with a white blouse and blue pants with boots.

He smirked, '_He'll make a fine pirate one day_.'

America looked up from where he was staring and smiled, "Are we going on your ship today?"

"Maybe. I don't know. What makes you think that?"

"You're wearing your pirate uniform."

The realization hit England and he became gloomy again. The boy ran to him and hugged him. England pulled him up and said, "We are having a picnic at sea today."

Alfred smiled widely and clung on tightly to England as they both walked out the door.

"Do you want to eat anything before we head to the ship or can you hold it till lunch?"

Alfred looked around until he spotted another teashop. They sat at a table inside the shop and ate porridge with coffee. As they left many people looked up at England which created some admiration for him in the boy.

The docks were a really interesting place for him. He saw men of different cultures gather and talk with one another about their adventures. They seemed to have some type of greatness around them that he couldn't understand but when he looked at England, he saw a greatness that could surpass any one of these men. The way he walked and the way men stared made him think England was a king.

_King of the sea._

He smiled at himself then went on to looking at the rest of the dock. Fisherman pulled up their catch while a merchant ship full of tea pulled beside them. People swarmed their way through the docks and to the market place. He could smell the scents of different herbs and spices from all over and wished there was a place in the world where every single culture and food could mix together to form some kind of melting pot. He hoped that England might be that place. Alfred looked up at the sky where he heard seagulls cry and large clouds passed by. This was the place that he loved the most.

"Captain England!"

The boy who had been mesmerized by the scenery looked up to see a tall man head their was. He had pinkish skin from all the sun burn and brown hair that flowed down to his shoulders.

"Drake! Good to see you old chap! How's everything going so far?"

"It's going good sir. We just sent the remaining items to the palace and are restocking the ship. We should be able to head out in a couple of days."

Alfred frowned.

"That's good. How long is a couple of days?"

"2 or 3. It all depends how fast we get new weapons sir."

"Good. Well today I'll be taking the small boat we have and taking this boy on an adventure with me."

Drake smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair, "He's a cute little wanker he is. Alright sir we'll have three men escort you. Everything is ready and the ship is just down there."

"Thank you Drake."

The two walked off together where they saw the small ship floating on the water. It was no pirate ship but there was plenty of space and it was big enough to have two small rooms. Not that they needed it but just in case they get tired. This ship was one of many England owned in his fleet that he used in battle.

England looked at the three men that stood in front. The middle one caught his eye. The dark hair and green eyes reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The other two men next to him seemed familiar as well but where had he seen them?

He stood pondering for a moment while Alfred became worried. There was something about these men that bothered him but since they were part of England's crew he was probably worrying for no reason.

England shook away the nagging feeling he had and slowly walked to face the men. All three of them bowed and stepped to the side to let them pass into the ship. They all walked on board while the strongest looking of the three pulled the anchor up and immediately they set sail. Alfred was so excited to be going on the ship that he wouldn't stop running around as soon as England put him down. The older man smiled as he watched the boy run around. From the corner of his eye he saw one of the three men approach. He was the one that England had been staring at before.

"Hello Sir England. My name is Antonio Carriedo the tall guy over there is my brother Agustine and the short one is Fernando. We are at you service."

England smiled and said happily, "Good good. Just make sure the ship runs smoothly and we shall get along just fine."

Antonio nodded and disappeared to the bottom deck. England couldn't shake the feeling that man gave him. _Why can't I remember him?_

Just the England heard a scream and ran to the source of it. Alfred was hanging from the edge of the ship and was about to let go. England grabbed him just in time and pulled him up. They both stumbled backwards from the jolt the ship made as a wave hit.

"What in blazes were you doing?"

Alfred burst into tears and said, "I-I was twing two cwatch the sea gull!"

England sighed and wiped the tears from the boys eyes.

"Well, we're alright so its fine I guess."

They both stood up and England noticed something strange. Their ship had washed up far from their intended location. They were originally supposed to stop alongside the rocky coastal area of England but now they were at sea. England thought for a moment. The man Antonio, who was he?

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me England!"

England pushed Alfred behind him for protection.

Antonio and his brothers walked down from the top deck and drew their swords. England drew his sword too but took a step back with Alfred following his pace.

"Spain you bastard!"

Spain clapped his hands and smiled, "Good job England! You remembered but it's not like it will do you any good."

"What the hell do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what the king has ordered. We are taking you captive where you will be executed for your crimes against Spain!"

"Like hell I will."

England lunged toward Spain but was blocked by the two brothers.

"You never change England but you know, fighting really won't do you any good. Two Spanish Armada ships are sailing to this location as we speak and I really doubt you'll be able to do anything seeing how it's only you and that little boy."

"Shut up!"

England kicked Agustine in the stomach and pulled Fernando's leg on the back with his causing the short brother to fall. Agustine took that chance to hit the blonde man in the back but he managed to dodge just in time. They swung swords at each other but failed to do any real damage. Fernando got up and tried to hit England's arm but he stepped to the side and Fernando ended up hitting part of the ship.

_If only I had my other sword with me._

As Spain watched the three of them fight he couldn't help but look at the tiny boy. He seemed familiar but from where? Then it hit him.

_This boy is… America!_

Alfred stood by the corner watching England fight. He didn't know what to do but the way England struggled without his other sword made him run down below in search of one. He ran behind the barrels then slipped into the door. The walls were damp with water and it smelled like rum. He took small quick steps. A giant rat popped from one of the barrels but America ignored it and kept going. The smell intoxicated the air so much that America felt himself getting slightly dizzy.

As he stumbled down a little he found a sword that hung on a chair. The little boy got up to get it but as he was about to grab it a hand stopped him. A tall dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"It's nice to meet you at last… America."

England put his sword back in its sheath as he kicked Fernando on top of his brother.

'_It was a tough fight I'll give him that but no one can defeat England,_' he thought as he smiled triumphantly.

"Well then Spain, I suggest you release me before…."

He looked up to where Spain was standing and he suddenly fell into a sense of panic. As the dark haired man slowly stepped down the steps from where he stood England shot a worried look the small boy flung over his arm.

"I wasn't surprised at the boys superior strength and ingenuity because after all he is one of us but what did surprise me was how well he can sword fight even though he's just a boy."

England saw a long strand of blood fall from Spain's should where Alfred was placed on.

"But that's all he'll ever be; a boy."

In an enraged voice, England yelled, "How dare you hurt a child you bastard."

He drew his sword out once more and flung it as hard as he could at Spain.

"You are mistaken _Señor_ England. He's the one that hurt me."

Spain kicked England to the ground and jumped out of the ship where a small boat awaited him below.

"I'll be waiting to see what you and your countries do after this but if I were you I would start preparing for war soon."

"You Spanish wanker…. Bring him back!"

"You English _bastardo_, if you want him so badly prepare to face me on the battlefield. Oh and you should be thanking me by the way. If it weren't for this little boy, you'd be executed by now."

Spain and England both looked up to see two Spanish Armanda ships pull up and stop.

Spain helped row away but not before turning back and saying, "_Nos veremos Señor_ England."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

England quickly landed the boat by the decks while Drake and some of the crew members awaited his return. England had suspected that someone in his crew was a spy and he already had clue as to who it could be. As the boat landed, the older man jumped over the deck and hit the dock. He glared at his first mate that approached him with a smile.

"Captain England your back! How was your….."

Before he could finish England punched Drake in the face.

"You bastard, how dare you betray me for those bloody Spaniards?! Prepare to die!"

He drew his sword and pointed the tip to Drake's throat. The rest of the crew members stood in defense of their first mate and demanded that he explain what was going on.

"Shut up all of you! This wanker betrayed me and he must be punished!"

England tried to attack but his crew stopped him and held him back. The strongest crew member locked his arms from behind and said, "Captain, you're drunk and not in reason. Please explain what happened?! Where's Alfred?"

He pushed him off and yelled, "Like you don't know! All of you…. You're working for Spain! You're all a bunch of traitors! I'll kill you!"

He swung his sword even though his vision was somewhat groggy. He was beginning to sober up but he was still in full rage. The crew members were all concerned for their captain's well being and were able to piece together what happened from what the captain was saying.

England tried attacking again but this time Drake stood up and fought back.

"Captain you must come back to reason."

"Shut up!"

England swung forward and fell to the ground. Drake moved behind him and hit the nape of his neck causing England to become unconscious.

"Im sorry sir…"

* * *

As England slowly regained consciousness, he felt his head and neck throb in pain. He looked around to orient himself as to where he was. The bed he laid in was fairly big and the quilt covering him had a large golden embroidering of the English nobility emblem. The fireplace was covered in ash and the room rocked from side to side. He realized that his was in his chamber on the ship.

He lay back down and tried to remember what happened.

_'__Nos veremos __señor__ England'_

He sat up again and got up. Knowing how fast news spread, he would probably have to report this to the queen. With every step he took however, he felt his body collapsing from the unbearable pain on his neck and head. He tried to turn the door but collapsed to the ground. The door swung open as he tried to pick himself up.

"Captain!"

Drake ran to his side and helped him up but England pushed him away.

"I'm fine."

Drake frowned and stepped back. The blonde man looked up at the other person who had entered. It was her majesty's secretary. He stood next to the door while inspecting the room. The look on his face revealed that he was uncomfortable and disturbed being inside a pirate's boat.

"Why the bloody hell are you here?"

The secretary coughed and answered, "The queen has sent me here to inform you that we received a message from Spain declaring war against our country. Their Armada has been sent out and will be arriving tomorrow or the next day. Be prepared for a surprise attack. Her majesty wishes for you to lead the attack against Spain."

The secretary left leaving both men alone in the room together.

England frowned since he didn't know what to say after attacking Drake. He felt bad but someone on this ship was a spy and he would find out who it was.

"Captain, I have ordered everyone to start preparing the ships. Sir Hawkins and Sir Frobisher will be joining us as well. Sir Hawkins will be providing battleship boats, commanding the royal navy and serving a rear admiral. Sir Frobisher will be assisting in strategizing while you Captain will be serving as vice admiral. That is all sir."

As Drake was leaving England grabbed his arm and said, "I want a list of what every crew member is doing and another bottle of scotch."

He turned toward the captain and said, "I'm sorry sir but I refuse to give you any more to drink. You will be leading this war and we need you sober," Drake pulled his arm away and stepped out the door, "but I will give you the information you need."

England sat on his bed and thought that in his current condition he would be useless. He wondered what horrible things Spain was doing to America and his face grew dark.

_That bastard will pay._

He stood up again and lit the fireplace. The last time he watched it burn was when Victoria left him. It illuminated the dark room.

_Victoria. _

He watched the fire consume everything that once was. Whether it was the wood, the picture, or the old letters he had from her everything was consumed and turned to ash.

_Victoria._

Fire was like that; unsympathetic and merciless. England opened a small chest that held the last remaining picture of her. He looked at it as he gripped it tightly in his hand.

_Victoria._

He looked at the picture and stashed it his pocket. Then he grabbed his coat and ran out hoping no one would see him. As he walked out, the fire stopped and all the Ash blew out from the window leaving nothing but darkness in the empty room.

The streets were surprisingly quiet no doubt being from the news of the Spanish Armada. He looked up at the sky where the dark clouds covered the starry night engulfing the world into a cold wasteland.

England looked around and spotted his destination. It was the only house where the candle light glowed brighter than any other house. The sky began to roar as he stepped closer and closer to the door.

He pounded against the door until he heard someone yell and then before him stood a young woman with brown hair and green eyes.

"Arthur…"

"Why did you betray me Victoria."

His expression was unreadable while Victoria was on the verge of tears.

"He threatened me Arthur. I had no choice. Please believe me," she reached out to touch him but he stepped back.

"What you did is unforgivable you damn bint!"

He raised his hand to hit her as he watched her cringe behind the door and cry but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He turned away and coldly told her, "If you ever appear before me again, I'll kill you so I suggest you pack your stuff and get the bloody hell away from here."

He ran away before he could do something he's regret and felt the cold droplets of rains fall against his cheek. He stopped and touched them with his finger but then he felt a warm one run down his cheek. It wasn't rain.

"Bloody hell!"

The headache and throbbing on his neck had disappeared making him aware of everything he's done and of the pain he was in. He thought mostly of America and of all the things Spain could be doing to him. He was angry at himself that he had attacked Drake, his most trusted pirate, without even listening to his side. He remembered Victoria and her betrayal. Lastly, he thought about the war that would be fought in these coming days.

_'__Nos veremos Señor England'_

His expression was dark once again as he moved closer to the ship. He would make Spain pay for everything he did.

"Captain!"

He looked up at his crew members who ran to him with concerned looks on their faces. They reminded him of America who did the same and he smiled gently at them.

"Where were you sir?"

"We were worried."

England sighed. He really should apologize but he was really embarrassed so he decided to try his best.

He stood straight and looked at them directly with a strange expression that somewhat scared the crew.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he mumbled.

The pirates stared at their Captain who looked like he was going to faint any minute. The smiled and put their arms over his shoulder.

"It's alright Captain we all have our days."

"We're just glad you're back to your old self."

He smiled but then up on deck he saw Drake who frowned and turned away.

_Guess I owe him a big apology. _

England made his way on the ship and saw Drake at the top looking out at the sea. He walked up towards him.

"Drake."

The man tilted his head slightly to the side where he could catch a glimpse of England's face.

"I haven't finished collecting names but ill hand it first thing…"

"I'm sorry," England said bluntly as he looked away.

Drake smiled and faced him, "I would've done the same."

They smiled at each other and went down to where everyone was. England gathered everyone and explained what had happened with America, Spain, and the Armada. They became angry and agreed that they would help England get back Alfred no matter what. England smiled again feeling blessed to have such magnificent crew members.


End file.
